Charmed and the Rowe Coven
by charmedfan120
Summary: Marcel a powerful witch and long lost son of Piper and Jeremy returns to San Fransico, seeking help in vanquishing his Warlock family who happen to be the Rowe Coven long thought to be extinct. The Halliwell coven agree to help all the while Marcel has to decide whether or not if he should reveal true identity to Piper and her boys!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Attack.**

Every day, we all take risks whenever we leave our houses, cross the street. But there are people in our world who take risks most of us never could imagine such as the Halliwell family a coven of powerful witches whose job it is to protect the innocent from the forces of evil. The Halliwell family are family of magical beings mostly witches but have a few Whitelighters and mortals thrown into the mix. However as powerful as the Halliwell family are that doesn't make them immune to the loss and pain of life. They have feelings like all of us. There are still powers above them powers that won't yield to their command! Today was supposed to be a decent average day for the Halliwell family. Piper and Chris go over to the restaurant while Phoebe heads to the paper, Paige is at San Francisco's Social Services. As for the twins they are at school with Henry Jr and Phoebe and Jason's three girls. Wyatt is currently at Magic School at an interview hoping to land a teaching role. Leo current headmaster of Magic School and soon to be retired unknown to his family. Is walking down the street planning to pick up a few things from one of the local hardware stores. He needed to fix a few things around the Halliwell manor which would take no time. Little does Leo is that he is being watched from a distance by a group of men wearing black. When Leo turns a corner into a small alleyway he is quickly pinned against one of the brick walls. By the group who have been watching him for days. Leo tries to break free from two of the men's grip, however, their strength proves to be superior and felt almost unnatural.

"Well, well Leo Wyatt, you have no idea how long we've planned this." One of the men said.

"You really think its wise to attack me when my wife is the eldest Charmed One," Leo spoke. The gang chuckle making Leo feel nervous.

"This isn't about the Charmed Ones, well not directly consider yourself a mere pawn in a game of chess." Another one of the men says with a wicked grin who then pulls out an Athame like no other.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asks while silently calling out for help.

"Oh, you will find out soon enough but unfortunately you won't be around to see it." The man who has the Athame in his hand answers before stabbing Leo directly in the chest! Pulling the Athame out of Leo's chest the gang leave the alleyway. Leo falls to the ground calling out for anyone to help magical and non-magical! It turns out that no one magical could hear Leo's cry for help. Lucky for Leo, a random citizen in the street comes across Leo in his terrible state. Frantic the citizen quickly calls the emergency services. An ambulance arrives five minutes later and quickly get to work on Leo who has lost a lot of blood and is passing in and out of consciousness. While the police specifically our favourite detective is interviewing the citizen.

* * *

Over at the restaurant, Piper and Chris are called to be informed of Leo being sent to the hospital from being attacked.

"No, no this can't be right. No, one would just attack Leo, he's a good man only some demon piece of scum would." Piper sobbed, she was used to demon and warlock attacking her and loved ones but why would a mortal attack her husband? No, it had to be some demon posing as a mortal.

"Mom, we have to go to the hospital for somehow Dad's calls were blocked and that can't be good. We need to heal him and figure out what evil attacked him." Chris tells his mother while hugging her attempting to comfort her.

"I will have who attacked your father beg to be sent to the Wasteland," Piper speaks with fury in her voice. Chris then orbs the two over to the hospital into one of the storage rooms. The two quickly find the operating room, Leo is in once in there Piper freezes the room and those apart from her and Chris in it. The two practically run over to Leo. Piper finds one of her hands stroking Leo's cheeks trying to hold back her tears.

"It's going to be okay baby, Chris is going to heal you, sweetie. It's not your time not yet." Piper cries softly. Chris wanted nothing more than to break into tears but he has to be strong he has to focus solely on healing his father. Chris holds his hands over his father's womb and a light glow admits from his hands. Chris tries for ages to heal his father but his magic proved to be ineffective!

"This isn't right something blocking me, my magic can't heal him," Chris tells his mother worried this wasn't normal it shouldn't be possible only some of the most powerful magic could do this!

"Try harder." Piper snapped not wanting to be mean to her son. But she couldn't lose her husband.

"Come on fellow Whitelighters, I call your power to thee aid me now to help save someone who fell from our grace heal him now save him from this cruel fate." Chris chants over and over calling the collective healing power of the Whitelighters to help heal his father but when this extra power reaches the wound. The magic the Athame left behind reacts creating a powerful shock wave knocking Piper and Chris back and across the floor. The shock wave was so strong it unfroze the room! Piper had to quickly refreeze the room and call her sisters to come over and explains the situation her believing the Power of Three might be the key. Paige orbs into the operating room with Phoebe.

"Oh, my god." Both Phoebe and Paige say horrified at the sight of nearly dying Leo.

"Right, Chris, you keep trying to heal Leo while chanting your spell. While we chant a Power of Three spell to magnify your spell." Phoebe instructs they didn't know how much time they have left this was the only solution in their eyes.

"Fellow Whitelighters, I call your power to thee aid me now to help save someone who fell from our grace heal him now save him from this cruel fate." Chris chants over and over still trying to heal Leo.

"We Halliwell sisters three, we call upon the Power of Three to magnify the angels' powers. To prevent Leo Wyatt from passing in these upcoming hours. Grant him strength and will to endure this one last fight." The sisters chant over and over to with the collective healing power of all Whitelighters and the Power of Three, they are able to only heal the wound slightly so that it is no longer fatal for now at least. The Triquetra and a pair of angel wings become branded on Leo's wound.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Testing and Remembering.**

News of Leo's attack spread through the Magical Community, many came to wish him a good recovery leaving all kinds of gifts hoping to cheer him up and to show the Halliwell family support. Piper although tending to her husband's medical needs in helping him recover such as making his favourite meals, spends hours waiting by the phone or trying to scry for the monsters that tried to kill her husband. In the attic, Piper is stood at the small table with the Book of Shadows open and a map opened up as she tries to locate her husband's attackers.

"Come on, I don't care how long it takes I will find those bitches," Piper says to herself. Wyatt then orbs into the attic.

"Hey, Mom, I just came to see how you are guys are holding up and to check on Dad," Wyatt tells Piper.

"As best as we can be. I feel better when I get my hands on those who attacked your father." Piper responds.

"Don't worry, we will Mom, they don't call me twice blessed for no reason," Wyatt spoke in an egotistical manner. Piper sighs but decides to let it go, Wyatt, then leaves the attic and heads for his parents' bedroom where his father Leo is lying down. Wyatt knocks on the door before entering.

"Son," Leo commented just after the door opens glancing over to see his son.

"Hi, Dad, I thought I'll just come over and see how your recovery is going," Wyatt said.

"Okay, kiddo still having to take it easy the spell your brother Chris and the sisters used healed most of the wound the rest will have to heal over time," Leo replies.

"Good to hear, I had my interview at Magic School," Wyatt told his father.

"I heard one of the professors stopped by earlier," Leo replied.

"Care to give me the verdict," Wyatt says wanting so desperately the teaching job.

"I have no idea on the verdict angel eyes, it's not my decision to make its the board," Leo said.

"But you can put in a good word for me and remind them of my twice blessed status," Wyatt suggests to his father.

"Maybe, Wyatt no promises," Leo told Wyatt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darryl over at the police station has just identified Leo's attackers and has called Piper to let her know. That Leo's attackers have also been brought in for interrogation. Piper was relieved to hear such news but at the same time also, worried she couldn't locate the attackers with her magic. Yet Darryl was able to find them and bring them in for interrogation! Piper quickly leaves the attic walks downstairs grabs her coat puts it on before leaving the front door. Piper then gets in her car and drives over to the police station. Once there she meets up with Darryl, she freezes the entire inside of the police station her powers have grown beyond the limit of having to be in the same room for something/someone to be affected unless a door/window was open. Once the entire the station was frozen Darryl leads Piper over to the interrogation room they are holding the attackers.

"Street cameras caught the group leave the alleyway where Leo got stabbed," Darryl tells Piper, Darryl was terrified when he heard the difficulty of Leo's healing. The Halliwell family have become family to Darryl ever since Andy died and the thought of Leo's death was beyond horrible.

"Wait, Warlocks and Demons have no need to walk out the alleyway. They can shimmer and blink out." Piper points out confused slightly.

"So, what are you saying are they are not Warlocks and Demons?" Darryl asks.

"I'm not sure unless their powers were stripped. But there is a way to check if these low life thugs are Demons or Warlocks." Piper answers.

"And how do you do that?" Darryl asked.

"Well, if they are Warlocks when you prick them, they won't bleed. And for a demon, if they are low-level they bleed green. While demons who have a human half typically bleed red. Some upper-level demons do have a slim possibility of bleeding red but that's extremely rare." Piper explains.

"But what if they are mortal?" Darryl questions. Piper pulls out a small pin something she always carries in her purse just in case she needs to perform a test. Piper mumbles a small spell under her breath.

"Now that this pin is enchanted when I prick them if they are upper-level demons who bleed red their blood with show bits of black," Piper explained to Darryl. Piper then walks over to the frozen men and pricks each of their left arms. She then walks back to Darryl before she makes a small hand gesture unfreezing them. Each of the men lets out a small cry and bleed read. Piper can't see any black bits in the blood.

"What the hell." One of the men said. Piper simply freezes them once more and turns to Darryl.

"They're mortals." Piper declares.

"Leo's a tough guy, even when he became a mortal. I just can't figure out how they could take him even with the Athame." Darryl spoke.

"I'm not sure did you find the Athame, they used?" Piper asks.

"No, not yet we searched the warehouse, they have been staying at and the area around it. Maybe you can take a look in case its hidden by magic." Darryl answers first before suggesting a tiny plan to Piper.

"Just text me the address and I'll head over with the boys," Piper said before leaving the interrogation room and then she walks out the police station and gets back into her car.

* * *

As this is happening Phoebe and Paige with their husbands Jason and Henry are at San Francisco's local park with Victor. The park is only twenty minutes away from the manor. Today was one of the darkest days in the Halliwell family history. A day that is only known by the Halliwell sisters and their partners and Victor. The three are standing at the old swing set that very few of the children use as it has rusted parts and needs replacing.

"He looked forward to going to the park every Saturday," Phoebe commented.

"If he had the chance he would have spent hours here. There was nothing boring in the park to him, he found some adventure here." Paige replies.

"If it wasn't the park, he would beg to come to the paper, he just loved learning the ins and out of a newspaper how it was produced to the tiniest detail," Jason recalls.

"When Piper was pregnant with Wyatt, he was amazed by it and practically demanded Piper to have a dozen more babies. Even if at first he was a little jealous." Paige recalled.

"I remember him continuously, protesting that the baby was going to be a boy, not a girl," Henry says.

"Stubborn like any Halliwell," Victor commented.

"When Wyatt was born, he would spend all his free time watching over him with curiosity and the desire to protect him," Phoebe responds.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Today was a regular Saturday, for the Halliwell family well not as regular as always. This was because the demonic activity was low which the family always ceased the chance to have a peaceful day. Piper and Leo had to have a one on one session with Ava, Piper's midwife. Piper was still reluctant to have a home birth but knew it was more practical and didn't have a chance of risking exposure. So, while Piper and Leo are with Ava, Marcel age five, Piper's eldest son. Whose biological father she and her family would love to forget Jeremy, the Warlock who tried to kill her, Phoebe and Prue when they first got their powers! Piper's first pregnancy really hit the family. Piper thought of the possibility of having an abortion. But ultimately knew she would regret it. She refused to believe that just because Jeremy was the biological father her child could only be capable of evil and not good.

Marcel shared features from both parents. He inherited dark brown eyes and dark brown hair from both. But his mother's pale complexion, Marcel is wearing grey shorts, grey trainers and a black t-shirt. Marcel arrives at the park with Phoebe, Paige and Victor. When Paige and Victor first met it was awkward needless to say, however, Victor saw Paige for who she was as a person and not the child Patty and her Whitelighter, Patty cheated on him with.

"How long will Mom and Dad be with Ava?" Marcel asks.

"An hour or two hopefully not too long." Phoebe answers.

"When the baby is born, I'm gonna be the best big brother in the whole world," Marcel tells his aunts and grandpa.

"Oh, I'm sure you will your attitude has changed the other week you hated the idea of being a big brother." Victor points out.

"Damon, in my class said that the only reason parents chose to have another child is if they want to get rid of the one they already have," Marcel responds.

"Wait, is that why you used magic to make the boy itch and scratch uncontrollably?" Paige asks.

"Yes." Marcel answers, his aunts sure knew how to make him feel guilty.

"Well, my little guy for one, Damon has been telling little fibs. Parents don't choose to have another child to replace the one they already have. They have another child so that eldest has a younger sibling to play and laugh with. Each child is special and unique in their own way. Besides love is infinite you can always make more." Paige tells Marcel.

"Really," Marcel said.

"Yes, really," Paige replied.

"Next time, he says anything like that or anyone else walk away don't use magic. Our magic is a gift to help people not hurt and punish." Phoebe told Marcel.

 **End of Flashback:**

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Secret room and a brotherhood.**

Over at the warehouse, where Leo's attackers resided before being arrested. In a cloaked and sealed room, lies three men in their twenties sat around a wooden table. Most of the walls have bookshelves that are filled with books on magic. Each has light blond hair and green eyes. Two are identical twins the youngest who are twenty-three-years old David and Daniel. While the eldest is twenty-six-years-old called Derek. Derek is wearing a grey suit. While David is wearing blue jeans, navy trainers and a dark navy t-shirt that has a pentagram printed on the t-shirt. Daniel is wearing grey jeans, black trousers and a black t-shirt.

"The mortals were arrested and are likely to be charged," Derek says.

"I don't see why we just didn't assault Leo ourselves instead of staying here." David mumbles.

"Ugh, for Satan's sake, David, you can be such an idiot." Daniel comments.

"I'm not an idiot Daniel, I just wanted us to have the fun," David responds slightly annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry idiot was out of order I meant mistake our mother regrets not playing poker the night she had you," Daniel commented hoping to hit a nerve and a nerve he did hit. David jumps out of his seat and conjures a fireball ready to attack his twin brother. David fires the fireball. But the fireball is blocked by a forcefield summoned by Derek.

"Enough boys," Derek spoke practically scolding the twins.

"He started it," David shouted.

"You deserved it saying idiotic things," Daniel replies.

"Both of you, enough David, we couldn't be the ones who stabbed Leo, the Charmed Ones would discover us in no time. And besides, with the cursed Athame, Leo won't survive much longer. Even with the Power of Three on their side. If our mother Margo didn't have sex that night neither of you two would have been born. Remember the plan we need to impress him, Albert otherwise, we won't gain more power to our collective." Derek points out and reminds his younger siblings of their plans.

"Sorry, I guess I was just annoyed that we're stuck in here. While some mere mortals get to have fun." David apologised.

"We just have to wait for a little I'm sure the moment Leo death spreads. Albert will come and he will reward us and grant us more power than we can ever imagine." Derek told his brothers.

"That's if he actually wants us, he has shown no signs of being in our world. The last sighting was nineteen-years ago. And he has that half-breed uncle Jeremy's son whose mother is the eldest Charmed One." Daniel pointed out.

"Just trust me," Derek replied.

* * *

Piper has just arrived back at the manor and quickly tells, Wyatt and Chris about the warehouse. Knowing the address Wyatt orbs himself and Piper over to the warehouse with Chris following. The three appear inside the warehouse in a matter of seconds it looked like the average abandoned warehouse it mostly consisted of damaged equipment and dirty mattresses and various clothes and alcohol bottles.

"I know Demons and Warlocks live in filth but this warehouse takes it to a whole new level," Wyatt commented.

"The attackers were mortals showed no signs of magic. I tested them but Darryl thinks something could be hidden magically, and that's what we're here to find out." Piper responds.

"Mortals don't just come across powerful magical items in everyday life," Chris spoke.

"The man Aunt Phoebe was with had the cursed urn." Wyatt pointed out.

"That urn was created to punish the greedy," Chris replied.

"Look we need just find anything magical." Piper reminds her son.

"Warlocks and Demons are known to be sneaky. So, if you're an abomination of evil who had to use mortals to attack your enemy. Where would you be?" Wyatt rhetorically asks.

"You would be close to those you are given this task to especially since the task involved going after someone related to the Halliwells," Chris responds.

"Let the power of my objection no longer be but a dream. As I cause whatever is hidden to be seen." Piper chants and within seconds a large old black oak wooden door manifests before them. Piper and the boys walk over to the door.

"If they come in we're toast," Daniel commented.

"Time to leave," Derek tells his two brothers who nod and then the three-blink out of their once hidden room. Piper then opens the door and the three enter. The three search the room and see various stolen Grimoires but nothing definitive.

"Maybe, Aunt Phoebe could get a premonition if she came here," Chris suggests.

"I'll call her," Piper said.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Memories.**

Piper, Wyatt and Chris after looking around the secret room found a couple of Grimoires which hold powerful dark spells and rituals. The three decided to take the Grimoires home and see if they can find anything about the owners of them. Phoebe agreed to go to the warehouse after work and try and get a premonition from the secret room. Back at the manor, we have Wyatt in his room, trying to come up with any theory of who would want to attack his father. But sadly there are too many possible enemies to count. Wyatt unintentionally falls asleep on his bed.

* * *

 **Flashback/Dream:**

Today has been three days since Piper gave birth to her second child Wyatt. Now, much to Leo's displeasure Piper ended up having their first child together at the local hospital. This was due to unforeseen medical complications. Once Piper gave birth safely in the hospital, her sisters used a spell to erase any mortal memory of any magical occurrences along with any digital or photographic evidence. Just over an hour ago the hospital cleared Piper and the baby allowing them to leave. Victor insisted on picking Piper and the baby up. Victor has just pulled up onto the drive, while Piper's sisters and their husbands are downstairs waiting at the door. Leo and Marcel are upstairs in Marcel's room.

"Piper will be coming through the door any minute with our baby," Leo said.

"I know sir," Marcel spoke.

"Now under no circumstances will you hold Wyatt or touch him in any way," Leo tells Marcel.

"B...But he's my baby brother." Marcel points out. Which as a result Leo slaps him hard across his left cheek with such force it hurts Marcel and leaves a bright red mark. A few tears start to form in Marcel's eyes which doesn't impress Leo.

"Wyatt, my son is not your brother! The only misfortune he has is that you came from the same womb. Your mother never wanted you, she just feels obligated to have you. Now, Marcel clean yourself up." Leo snapped while giving an order he then walks out Marcel's bedroom. Marcel does as he told and quickly wipes the tears away and doesn't come downstairs until the redness in his eyes on his face has vanished.

Now downstairs in the living room, we have Piper sat down with the baby on the couch. While Leo, Victor and Piper's sisters with their husbands crowding over them. Everyone's attention was just on Piper and the newborn. Marcel decided to stay upstairs, he knew his presence wouldn't be noticed and it probably made Leo happy. Marcel spent the night softly crying under his covers no one in the manor heard him. However, somewhere deep in the Underworld in a cloaked and protected cave lair lies a powerful warlock like no other. This warlock is the most skilled and powerful warlock to ever exist. He has been trapped in his own lair for the past century by the Source and some of the other most powerful dark beings to exist. This warlock has the physical appearance of a man in his late forties with slightly long fiery red hair and dark blue eyes deeper than any ocean. This warlock is the matriarch of the Rowe Coven bloodline and is known as Albert the Unstoppable! He is wearing black leather trousers, a lighter shade of black boots and a grey shirt. Albert can sense the loneliness and the soft but heavy cries of Marcel. And decides to astral project out of his prison and over to Marcel's bedroom. Albert appears before Marcel and uses telekinesis to lift the covens slightly off Marcel.

"Hello, child," Albert spoke softly.

"W...Who are you?" Marcel whispered.

"I'm family, your great uncle, but Uncle Albert will do," Albert answered oh he could already sense the untapped magic within Marcel. So much potential wasted here due to his current up bringing.

"I don't have an uncle, Albert," Marcel spoke.

"From your father's side," Albert responds.

"My Mom said my Father was a bad man. That makes you bad too." Marcel said. Albert just chuckles for a moment.

"Well that's not a surprise but tell me, dear child, if that were true. Why did I hear your cries for comfort?" Albert points out.

"Leo, my stepdad, he doesn't like me, very much because of my Dad. I try to be a good boy, but nothing impresses him. He said I'm an abomination." Marcel reveals.

"Dear child, he hates you because he doesn't understand our kind and he hates that his child is not Twice Blessed. That you have a far better destiny than him and his own flesh and blood." Albert tells him.

"Twice Blessed?" Marcel spoke in a confused manner. Albert was indeed surprised at Marcel's confusion.

"You are one of the eight most powerful witches to ever exist the first four being your mother and her sisters. Then your grams Patricia and her mother Penny before them it was Melinda Warren," Albert explains.

"I'm not special," Marcel commented.

"You are more than special than you could ever imagine your name shall be in legends," Albert spoke.

"Really," Marcel says.

"Of course child and I will prove it to you," Albert responds.

 **End of Flashback/Dream:**

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Marcel's Past Part One.**

Wyatt wakes up a few hours later confused and unsure about almost everything. Marcel from his dream did look familiar. But he couldn't be anything more than a figure of his imagination. If he actually did have a big brother, his parents would tell him and he couldn't imagine his father hurting a child! However, his instincts tell him, he has to find proof of whether these are memories of some sort or just a strange dream. Wyatt heads straight over to the empty attic and walks over to the Book of Shadows. Wyatt starts to search for a spell or potion something to give him answers.

"Come on give me something," Wyatt says to himself.

"What you looking for?" Piper asks as she enters the attic.

"Something is bugging me," Wyatt answers.

"Oh a problem shared is a problem halved," Piper commented.

"Does the name Marcel mean anything to you?" Wyatt asked. Piper is stunned that name hasn't been spoken or heard by Piper in years.

"N...No, why would I," Piper lied.

"It's just a dream or maybe a sign," Wyatt responds.

"Wyatt sweetie, I'm sure it was just a bad dream." Piper tries to convince Wyatt.

"It felt more than a dreamlike someone's memories," Wyatt confessed.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Piper lied again. Wyatt then turns a page and finds a spell that he hopes will give him an answer.

"Athena Goddess of Knowledge and Wisdom. I ask of thee to show me the answer that I seek. Help determine what I saw in my dream is the truth or some twisted lie. Before my head is driven completely insane." Wyatt chants little does he and Piper know is that Albert is watching from a new lair, as Wyatt chants Albert decides this is a perfect starting point for this plan.

"Desperate boy asking for answers with my magic, I tamper with thy spell. Send him to the place I dare not enter to force my property to move to a place where he is vulnerable. But allow Wyatt Halliwell's spell to be true to its word and show him the truth of Marcel Halliwell," Albert chanted seconds later Wyatt is devoured by a swirl of black and grey orbs and disappears from Piper's view.

"Wyatt," Piper screams.

* * *

Wyatt then appears in what appears to be the exact replica of the spare bedroom in the Halliwell manor which hasn't been used or entered in almost over two decades. The room was sealed off by the Power of Three which Wyatt, his brother Chris and cousins have always found odd. Sadly neither Wyatt, his brother or his cousins had the power to get into the room or to see what lies within.

"Where the hell am I?" Wyatt asks not expecting an answer. Wyatt notices the room looks to belong to a five-year-old, he could tell due to the childish wallpaper, toys lying about. Wyatt turns and sees a small wooden bed castle themed and sees lying on the bed is a tall figure a man to be exact who appears to be asleep. Wyatt carefully walks over to the bed and starts to take in the figure's appearance the figure appears to be a man who has the physical appearance of a twenty-seven-year-old man. The man is wearing black leather pants, grey boots with a white shirt and a long black trench coat jacket.

"Who are you?" Wyatt asked but didn't get a reply. So Wyatt takes a deep breath before placing a hand gently on the man's forehead and within milliseconds, he is pulled into hundreds of visions the first dozen are of the first few weeks after Wyatt's birth. Wyatt sees all the times Marcel was left alone and unnoticed. And whenever he did get noticed he was beaten and verbally abused by Leo. But sadly no one but Albert ever heard. Whenever Albert heard such things afterwards he would come to Marcel heal him of his injuries and comfort him. Allowing Albert to slowly start growing a bond with the boy.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

It was around three in the morning, while everyone was asleep in the manor, Marcel the only one awake blinks into Wyatt's nursery. He carefully walks over to Wyatt's cradle and looks over the cradle and down directly at baby Wyatt.

"Hey, there little guy," Marcel said softly baby Wyatt's eyes meet Marcel's eyes.

"Sorry, you haven't seen much of me, but your daddy Leo doesn't really want me around here." Marcel apologised.

"Leo doesn't want you around here at all child." Albert spoke as his astral self appears behind the two brothers. Marcel turns his head.

"Albert, you're back this is my brother Wyatt, we don't really look alike, he looks more like Leo but we have the same smile," Marcel tells Albert.

"I can see the resemblance in the smiles. But Marcel, I have some terrible news." Albert responded.

"Can it wait? This is the only time this week, I get to spend time with Wyatt," Marcel asked.

"It may be the very last time you get to spend time with him," Albert spoke.

"Wait, Uncle Albert, I don't understand," Marcel replies.

"Come with me to the kitchen," Albert instructs before his projection fades. Marcel follows his instruction and blinks downstairs into the kitchen. Where Albert's projection travelled too.

"Look on the table," Albert instructed, Marcel, does as he is told and sees lying on the table all kinds of leaflets on magical boy boarding schools, with notes written down on requirements the cost in each term etc. and dates for interviews.

"They really don't want me any more mom and my aunts lied." Marcel softly cried.

"I am so very sorry child this is not the life I wanted for any Rowe member. I knew the moment, Leo had his chance he would send you away or worse." Albert spoke softly, Leo despite Albert having no interference in their life has already practically broken Marcel and has helped Marcel be more open to Albert.

"I-I don't want to be sent to boarding school, I'll never see Wyatt again it said on the leaflet. You need a parent's permission to visit home. Leo won't have me back." Marcel replied.

"This is not the life you deserve child if I had it my way. I would have had never allowed Leo to hurt you this way." Albert told Marcel. Marcel would have never considered what he is about to say until now.

"Can't I live with you and visit Wyatt in secret?" Marcel asked. A wicked smile grows on Albert's face but Marcel couldn't tell it was wicked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. But alas, I have no way other than astral projection to be with you and you can't come into my home." Albert tells Marcel with a hint of false sadness.

"There has to be a way to fix that," Marcel spoke determined.

"There might be with your power blink over to forest like part of the park, your grandpa took you to," Albert told Marcel.

"Okay, but first I have to say goodbye, to Wyatt," Marcel responds before blinking back up to Wyatt's nursery. Marcel walks back to the cradle and looks down at Wyatt and strokes Wyatt's cheek for a second.

"Little brother tomorrow morning, I won't be here I'm going away for some time to live with my uncle, your dad Leo hates me. But I will see you a lot when I move away, my uncle promised that. It will just have to be a secret. I will always love you." Marcel tells Wyatt before he finally blinks to the park's forest like area. Where Albert's astral self is standing near a tree that has a strange and mysterious Warlock symbol on.

"I need you to repeat this spell. Magic forces black and white, I reach to you on this night to break the spell that holds the Rowe matriarch as if he were in chains. Lift the banishment spell set him free so that we can live up to the Rowe Coven's legacy." Albert says.

"Okay uncle, Magic forces black and white, I reach to you on this night to break the spell that holds the Rowe matriarch as if he were in chains. Lift the banishment spell set him free so that we can live up to the Rowe Coven's legacy." Marcel chants and within seconds the symbol on the tree glows a blood red. Albert's astral self disappears back into his body. A portal then opens up replacing the symbol on the tree two large hands then appear coming from the other side of the portal the hands grab Marcel and pull him through the portal! Marcel screams for a moment.

 **End of Flashback:**

* * *

"You really are my brother, Marcel." Wyatt commented filled with sadness and regret, he should have remembered his older brother when he was old enough, he should have sought his older brother out with Chris's help.

"You need to wake up now brother," Wyatt tells Marcel with kindness in his voice but also fear, he has no idea where he is. Marcel's eyes start to flutter open before finally opening.

"Wyatt, I haven't seen you in centuries," Marcel spoke with joy for a moment. Wyatt was confused by centuries but decided to let it go for the moment.

"Where are we, Marcel?" Wyatt questions.

"Limbo the world between life and death," Marcel answered.

"But it takes immense power to get here," Wyatt points out. Marcel gets out of the bed.

"It does power, you're not supposed to have. Albert must have tampered with your spell from a distance." Marcel responded.

"We need to get out of here," Wyatt said.

"Albert must have interfered with your spell to force me to leave, this place it is the one place, he would never follow. Tell me, Wyatt this is important do Aunt Phoebe and Paige has any children?" Marcel explained and questioned.

"Yes," Wyatt answered.

"We haven't got much time. Albert is planning his move as we speak our family is in danger." Marcel commented.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Marcel's Past Part Two.**

While Wyatt is over in Limbo with Wyatt back over at the attic, we have Piper screaming out Wyatt's name. Chris and Paige hear Piper's screams and orb into the attic. Chris has never seen Piper this distraught in his entire life, unlike Paige.

"Mom's what wrong?" Chris asks as he attempts to comfort her but Piper rejects his attempt to grant comfort.

"It's happened again, Paige and there was nothing I could do," Piper cries.

"What happened again?" Paige asks.

"Another one of my sons has been taken from me," Piper answered still crying.

"Another son?" Chris spoke rather confused.

"Piper right now if we're going to get Wyatt back Chris and Wyatt deserve the truth," Paige tells her sister.

"I-I can't I can't let them know how I failed him," Piper sobs.

"Failed who?" Chris questions.

"Marcel, we failed Marcel." Paige answers.

"Your older brother by six years but five for Wyatt," Piper tells him.

"Piper had him shortly after receiving her powers. You don't share the same father, Marcel's father was a warlock known as Jeremy, he came into Piper's life a few weeks after grams was first emitted into the hospital. Shortly after vanquishing him, Piper found herself pregnant with his child." Paige explains.

"So, I have an older brother who is a Witch-Warlock hybrid. And a firstborn, Halliwell so Wyatt isn't the Twice Blessed?" Chris replies.

"No, Marcel is it's just after he was kidnapped and we couldn't find him. We searched for five years and found nothing as if he has never existed. Not a lot of people outside our family knew about him, we used a powerful spell to make it look like the day when magic died and was reborn happened on Wyatt's birthday. But it actually occurred on Marcel, we just made the outside world believe otherwise." Piper starts to explain.

"What was Wyatt doing up here?" Paige questions.

"He said he had a strange dream almost like he was experiencing someone's else memories. He wanted to know if the name Marcel was familiar and I lied, he cast some spell to figure out if what he saw in his dreams were true. The spell didn't have to take him all it had to do was show him the truth. But it took him somewhere, perhaps the same place Marcel was taken a place we have no idea how to find." Piper finished explaining.

"Mom, your powers have grown since then and so has the Power of Three and your knowledge. You have an entire Halliwell coven on your side, first, we need to figure out where the spell sent Wyatt, then we can focus on opening a portal to get him back." Chris says trying to get his mother to see hope.

"Phoebe is over at the warehouse call her and tell her to come straight back." Piper orders, she can't break down and cry any more, she may have failed one child but she won't fail her remaining two!

"I'll orb over and get her," Paige tells Piper and then seconds later Paige's disappears in a swirl of white and blue orbs.

Now over at the warehouse, Phoebe has entered the secret room and almost immediately hit with a premonition without making physical contact with anything. This rarely ever happens as it requires a vast amount of psychic energy for it to occur.

* * *

 **Premonition:**

Marcel is pulled through the portal in the park which closes behind him. Marcel finds himself in the arms of Albert in what was once a sealed lair in a cave. Albert gently sets Marcel onto the ground and his wicked smile still present. Marcel is taken back at just how gloomy and dark Albert's lair is the only source of light is candles.

"Your life will never be the same again. My little warlock," Albert tells Marcel.

"I don't want to be a warlock," Marcel spoke.

"Being a warlock is a blessing power is a blessing and freedom and the only gateway to love," Albert said.

"I don't have a lot of power, well I did but my step-dad forced my mom to bind most of them," Marcel replies.

"Well today, Marcel the damage they caused we will correct. I'm going to perform a spell that will allow you to access your full powers." Albert told Marcel.

"B...But my mom will be mad." Marcel points out.

"You don't have to worry with me, you have pure freedom," Albert responds. He then gently takes Marcel's hands in his everything so far has been going according to plan.

"Suppressed powers lying asleep in this boy with my magic, I waken them let his power strive in this unholy night." Albert chanted suddenly the flames on the candles grow unbelievably higher and a powerful gust of wind travels around the cave carrying Marcel's suppressed abilities manifest. The suppressed abilities enter Marcel's body causing him to tremble for a moment.

"That was intense," Marcel commented.

* * *

Phoebe sees for the first nine years under Albert's guardianship Albert, was mostly manipulative and used emotional blackmail to get Marcel to do what he desires. Marcel is now fourteen and is wearing grey jeans, black boots and a black t-shirt. Right now while Albert is standing over a large cauldron creating something wicked. While Marcel is stood over a medium stone table where all kinds of herbs, stones and gems etc. Along with a wooden bowl and all kinds of wooden sculptures. Marcel uses telekinesis to have a clay jug of animal blood to his hand from another table. Marcel gently pours some of the animal blood into the wooden bowl. He then picks up a small wooden sculpture of a dove and puts it inside the bowl and gently stirs it around to cover most of it he then takes the wooden dove out of the bowl and holds in both arms. Marcel then from his mouth lets out a green mist which enters the wooden sculpture. The sculpture shines a tinted light grey for a moment.

Now over at the local park, Victor has taken nine-year-old Wyatt and eight-year-old to play around. The two are playing a friendly match of tag minus any form of magic which the boys had to follow as their mother always seemed to have a way of finding out if they did. Victor watched from a safe distance close but not to close. Victor would love to tell Wyatt and Chris stories about Marcel but Piper forbade him not to the pain of Marcel's loss and the guilt of failing her eldest child. Victor just knew that Marcel would have loved his younger brothers. He knew that Marcel would try his best to be the perfect brother he would teach him everything he knew. One of the doves that just is flying overhead the part of the park where Victor and the two boys are its eyes admit a green light for a moment allowing Marcel to watch his grandpa and younger brothers from a distance, he could hear them.

"I heard mom crying again today when I woke up," Chris commented neither two boys liked to see or hear their mom cry.

"She cries like this on the same day every year, it's not nice to hear. I wish we could do something to make her feel better. But for some reason, she just likes to be left alone, Chris." Wyatt replies.

"Wyatt at Magic School, you know my friend Sabine?" Chris starts.

"Yes, the Oracle who studying potions and history of magic," Wyatt responded.

"The other day she looked into my future and said something on the lines of 'When eight firstborns each come of age and into their prime powers seven belonging to two different and one to both. Secrets from our past and future shall be revealed and he who watches us from above will return home bringing a battle to both bloodlines!'" Chris says trying to remember every word exactly.

"Sabine was just probably messing about. It takes years to have a decent chance at interpenetrating prophecies. If there was any such prophecy, Aunt Phoebe would know she is the strongest seer if they a good witch can be called a seer in the world." Wyatt spoke before Marcel can listen to any more suddenly the connection between the white dove and Marcel's magic is severed when the dove's neck just snaps. Marcel's feels the pain of dove's neck being snapped and for a moment lets out a small cry of pain. The tinted green light on the wooden sculpture fades and Marcel turns around to face Albert.

"Why did you sever my connection? That was my only time in the past few weeks, I have been able to see them. I can't astral project over there due to their protection spells and crystals you refuse to teach me, how to counteract that spell. Magic School, is too vast and its magic too complex. Today is the ninth anniversary since I came here and my mother is crying on this very day its a common occurrence. Maybe she misses, me, you promised me that I would be able to visit Wyatt in secret. And that has not once happened if only I blink over out to them, I could see them interact with them. Help my mother explain to her to make her understand why I left." Marcel rants. Albert has composure of someone who is calm but deep down he raging this love and these morals should have all but vanished right now! The first few years he has treated the boy considerably a lot softer then he would have if he had not been under the Charmed Ones protection. It's time that Albert shows his dear great-nephew who is in charge and remind Marcel of what his life goal is and always will be. Albert makes a simple fist gesture with one of his hands out towards Marcel who then all a sudden finds it hard to breathe! Marcel drops the wooden dove and drops to the ground fighting for air.

"ENOUGH, Marcel, I've injured this childish rant long enough. The day you came to this lair of mine, you relinquished your Halliwell roots. If Piper had truly loved you, she would have noticed how much Leo made you suffer. And would have made him suffer for it. You shouldn't have been with them for that long in the first place. The only good thing that came out of Piper being your mother is that you are the Twice Blessed, you are the strongest of the Halliwell bloodline excluding the sisters and you are the firstborn of a firstborn Rowe Warlock. You are one of a kind, and now we can finally achieve the glory our bloodline deserves." Albert snapped.

"S...Stop please I-I can't breathe," Marcel begs.

"You're role is a simple do all that I say and nothing else and we will be the most powerful beings in all existence. The fight between good and evil will be over and we will rule over all." Albert said.

"Now, do you understand?" Albert asks. Marcel struggles to answer verbally, so he just nods.

"Good boy," Albert spoke before releases his mystical grip on Marcel. Marcel coughs for a moment trying to get his breath back before standing with tears in his eyes. Marcel is now certain that love will never be within his reach he has fled from one horrible and loveless home to another only this time, his keeper is far more dangerous and unpredictable than Leo ever was!

"Yes, sir I understand," Marcel says.

 **End of Premonition:**

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Theories and Escape from Limbo.**

Over at the Warehouse, we have Paige and Phoebe standing in the once-secret room. Paige only orbed in a few seconds ago to bring Phoebe back to the manor.

"Phoebe, we need to help Piper locate Wyatt," Paige tells Phoebe. Phoebe turns and faces her little sister.

"Paige, Marcel is alive I saw him, I know who took him," Phoebe tells Paige shocking her sister.

"Wait, Marcel is alive who took him?" Paige asks.

"A relative from Jeremy's side get this Jeremy was a Rowe Warlock," Phoebe says.

"Wait, but I thought there were only three Rowe Warlocks that were vanquished when you first became witches," Paige replies.

"Well, we were wrong. I just can't figure out why I couldn't get a premonition of him sooner." Phoebe responds.

"Maybe his uncle cast some sort of spell strong enough to prevent a premonition about Marcel," Paige suggests.

"But if his uncle is capable of such a spell then why would it just suddenly break now?" Phoebe questions not expecting Paige to give an answer.

"Perhaps you broke some loophole in the spell by entering this place." Paige theorized.

"We can figure that out later. First, we need to focus on getting Wyatt back." Phoebe tells Paige, Paige nods before orbing the two back to the attic.

* * *

Back over at the attic, Phoebe wastes no time in focusing to obtain a premonition, she sees Wyatt cast the spell but after seeing that she sees Albert casting his spell to interfere with Wyatt's spell that sent him to Limbo. Then after seeing Albert interfere with Wyatt's spell, she hit with a premonition where she sees Wyatt being reunited with Marcel. The premonition then ends.

"I know where Wyatt is and Marcel," Phoebe tells her sisters and Chris.

"You saw them together where are they?" Piper questions.

"In Limbo, Albert interfered with Wyatt's spell sending Wyatt there. We need to open a portal to Limbo which they can walk through to get back here." Phoebe responds.

"I'll get to work on the spell that kind of spell may require the Power of Three," Piper said. It only took a couple of minutes for Piper to complete the spell. While Piper was writing the spell Paige, Phoebe and Chris got to work drawing the Triquetra on one of the attic walls using white chalk. Piper's sisters and Chris walk back over to Piper who is holding a piece of paper.

"Once Marcel and Wyatt are back here, we can focus on vanquishing whoever attacked Leo plus vanquish Marcel's uncle who I have no doubt he's alive," Phoebe spoke. Piper and her sisters than focus on looking down at the piece of paper in Piper's hand.

"Two Warren witches lost in the world between life and death. We summon forth the Power of Three to open a passage to that feared world so that we can lead our loved ones back home." The three sisters chant, but however, the Triquetra drawn on the wall doesn't even admit any light. The sisters chant this spell over and over almost ten times.

"Why isn't this working you opened a portal to Limbo before now?" Piper questioned frustrated that her spell proves to be non-effective.

"There must be something blocking us," Chris theorised.

"Do you think Marcel could have placed a dozen protection and blocking spells? I mean if Albert is after him it would make sense." Paige says.

"Could be the case Chris go get your cousins. We may need a lot more power to break through some possible protection and blocking spells." Piper instructed Chris nods before orbing out the attic.

* * *

Now back over in Limbo, we have Marcel and Wyatt. The two are still in Limbo's replica of the Halliwell manor and Marcel's childhood bedroom. Wyatt had to admit seeing Marcel was both a relief and a tragedy at the same time.

"Wait, what do you mean our family in danger and how on earth did you get to Limbo?" Wyatt questions.

"That is a complicated answer but long story short. Someone I knew very closely gave to me a special ability one that I can only use three times. That resides inside my pendant, she was a powerful young woman and was something incredibility rare she had the ability to burn holes into any reality/realm even Limbo without the use of a spell. When the moment arrived for me to escape Albert, I used her power to come here as Albert doesn't have the skill to come here himself without losing his powers. No one actually does." Marcel answered.

"So, what are you waiting for? Just open a portal send us back to the manor." Wyatt asks.

"Something's wrong," Marcel says sensing some form of danger not entirely sure what type of danger though. Suddenly the door is smashed to pieces by a group of Darklighters each carrying a crossbow with arrows.

"Back off before I render you to nothing but ash!" Wyatt threatens as he takes a step closer to the Darklighters.

"Wyatt, get behind me now," Marcel ordered. Wyatt ignores his older brother. Three of the Darklighters fire an arrow each at Wyatt. Wyatt forgetting what Marcel told him earlier attempts to summon a forcefield which of course fails and results in him being struck by the three arrows three times in the chest. Wyatt looks down at his chest in pure shock and disbelief before falling to the floor as blood starts to pour out.

"How ironic the supposed Twice Bless child dying in a place where he soon may end up residing permanently." A Darklighter chuckled. Marcel looks at them with such fury.

"Albert wants you to return to where you belong or more of your loved ones will die." Another Darklighter warns Marcel. Marcel doesn't take these two comments likely.

"No, one threatens my family," Marcel shouts before making a swift and simple hand gesture at the Darklighters causing their hearts to be ripped out of them from their backs. The Darklighters fall to the ground before their bodies are devoured by flames. But more appear through portals Albert has created.

"Hang on little brother, I will get you to safety," Marcel tells Wyatt before blinking the two over to Limbo's replica of the tree which was the entrance to Albert's old lair.

"That was a surprise normally, I have no trouble with Darklighters, I can be them very easily normally," Wyatt commented while coughing slightly. Marcel does his best to be gentle when he pulls out the arrows.

"I did warn you that no witch or warlock must magical beings have the skill or knowledge to come here with their powers unless they haven't actually died. Now, I can fix this wound and deal with the poison just keep an eye out and try not to move too much." Marcel responds, he then holds out a hand towards Wyatt's wound he uses his Telekinesis to draw all of the Darklighters poison out of Wyatt's body before using his Body Manipulation power to heal Wyatt's wound restoring him back to health. Once more a dozen of portals open up conjured by Albert and around fifty Darklighters come through the portal, Wyatt spots them immediately. Wyatt gets up to his feet and points them out. The first wave finds themselves having their spines being ripped out through Marcel's telekinesis killing them instantly. While the next wave of twenty have their heads ripped from their heads once more with telekinesis before the final wave of the ten remaining Darklighters have their hearts ripped out killing them within a matter of seconds. Wyatt stood in awe but jealousy at the same time.

"Bloody hell, you just vanquished fifty Darklighters in like two minutes," Wyatt commented.

"That what happens to those who threaten my family or annoy me in general," Marcel spoke.

"Can you open the portal now?" Wyatt asks.

"Of course," Marcel answered. He then grabs his pendant/amulet with one hand his pendant is the Triquetra symbol that has a raven in the centre which is made out of a precious and unique dark blue crystal that has never once been seen in our world which hangs from a metal chain. The dark blue crystal gives off a fiery red light and within seconds a portal manifests before the brothers its appearance is similar to that of a black hole however the outside edges of the portal are actually fire. The two quickly enter the portal which takes them to a small back street which is abandoned the portal closes a few seconds later behind them.

"You can orb straight to the manor from here," Marcel says.

"Wait, you're not coming back to the manor with me. Why?" Wyatt questioned.

"I have a small bit of business to do but I swear brother you will see me at your place in two days," Marcel replies.

"What kind of business?" Wyatt asks.

"Nothing you need to worry about when you get home tell our brother and cousins to be on their best behaviour when I come I don't expect anything less. Marcel said before blinking away from Wyatt!

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Family Drinks.**

Wyatt did return to his home at the manor, not too long after Marcel blinked out of the backstreet leaving him alone. When he orbed back to the attic, he was surprised to see his mother, little brother, his aunts and cousins still chanting a spell to open a portal to Limbo.

"You won't believe the day, I've had," Wyatt commented trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank god, how on Earth did you get back from Limbo?" Piper questions.

"Marcel, my spell sent me to a replica of the manor, in Limbo to his childhood room. There he was lying on his bed and when I touched him, I was hit with all kinds of memories mostly of pain and sadness." Wyatt answers, he found it so hard to believe that his father the man he looked up to his entire life did that to his own stepson.

"Where is Marcel now?" Piper asks.

"I have no idea but he expects a family dinner, here in two days with our aunts and cousins included," Wyatt answered.

"Is he safe did he tell you where he was going?" Piper asked.

"No, he didn't all he said that he had some business to do and he will be here in two days for family dinner. He's powerful Mom, incredibly powerful in Limbo, I know some of your powers are magnified but he took on fifty Darklighters by himself and vanquished them in two minutes. Without breaking a sweat none of us could have done that." Wyatt answers.

"That's some immense power," Kat commented.

* * *

Marcel, after leaving the backstreet finds an old and abandoned compound in San Francisco, Marcel enters the compound, and takes in the surroundings it certainly needed a lot of work most of the paint and wallpaper work is ruined some of the brick walls are cracked. Before Marcel blinked over to the compound he acquired certain ingredients, he needs for a spell. Marcel creates a small mixture of herbs which he mixes in blessed water. Marcel then uses a small brush to coat a dozen candles both large and small with the mixture before putting them on multiple old tables across the compound he then lights each one of them.

"Forces of darkness, I ask of thee to hide this place. Cloak this place I beg of thee from those who seek harm or pain towards me. Prevent magicks of others from discovering this new found place of I now claim as mine." Marcel chants the orange flames on each candle changes blue for a split second creating a vast cloaking spell over the compound.

Two days past quickly and evening soon arrived. Marcel keeping his word arrives outside the front door of the Halliwell manor. He was nervous there was no doubt he hasn't seen his mother in centuries and he never had the honour of meeting his youngest brother Chris. Marcel only has to knock on the door once before being invited in by Piper.

"Marcel," Piper spoke overjoyed at her eldest return she goes to hug him but he takes a step back. Piper is stunned.

"I'm sorry but I still need to get some clothes, Limbo wasn't the best place for clothes shopping or cleaning." Marcel apologised.

"Oh, well that's understandable," Piper responds hurt a little at Marcel's rejection.

"Where are the others? The manor has changed so much since I left." Marcel asked then commented taking in his surroundings.

"They are in the pallor drinking," Piper answered. Piper shows Marcel into the pallor where his aunts and cousins attention immediately falls onto him. They are all silent for a moment.

"What were you expecting a beard, moustache or no let me guess bald spots." Marcel joked to break the awkward silence.

"No, just glad you're here brother," Wyatt replied as he walked over to Marcel and Piper. Wyatt then passes Marcel a glass of whiskey. Marcel accepts the glass and takes a small sip.

"Made in the twenties, that was a decade like no other," Marcel spoke.

"You travelled to the twenties?" Kat asks slightly curious.

"I've have been to several twenties," Marcel says getting a confused look from his relatives.

"Guess, we were still not good at family reunions with long lost relatives," Paige said.

"Why spoil a lovely tradition." Marcel jokes.

"As much as I love a drink like the next Halliwell if you were able to send yourself to Limbo. Why didn't you just come over here now?" Chris questions stunning everyone by his bluntness.

"CHRIS!" Piper snapped there were better ways and tones to ask a question. Marcel just laughs as his first response.

"No, tic tac toe, I like that Christopher, if we're going to go through my life since leaving at five, we're going to need more than one drink," Marcel spoke up.

* * *

Marcel then leaves the pallor and heads out to the back garden with his relatives following.

"In this world, I have lived a mere twenty-seven years. But when Albert took me, I found myself living for almost two millenniums the first one three-thousand years, I spent by his side travelling all forms of magic realms doing as he pleased. He taught me everything about the Dark Arts and the history of magicks." Marcel starts.

"Wait, how is it that you could have lived for two millenniums? Even Warlocks, Demons and other magical beings have a lifespan." Tamora asked.

"When I turned twenty-seven after he took me to a mirror realm were we obtained the most powerful magical artefacts and spell books, grimoires there. We studied them to further our knowledge. He sent me to retrieve another Rowe warlock, one who had a similar upbringing to me. Unknown to me, he left for the Eternal Spring and when we returned to his old lair here he slipped some of the water from the spring into three goblets." Marcel starts to recall.

"Which you three drank out of making you immortal and indestructible." Phoebe butts in.

"Yes, you see Albert's one true desire is for a dynasty so strong and powerful that they couldn't and wouldn't be challenged. My father Jeremy was the eldest out of coven of Rowe warlocks you faced twenty-seven years ago. You see he was exiled from the coven just how Albert was when he stood up against the Rowe code of only procreating with warlocks and to build their own power not just build their collective power. When he was exiled, he was stripped of his warlock powers. So he went on for years stealing powers from warlocks to obtain barely a fraction of the power he once had. He planned on getting the strongest witches pregnant only one pregnancy was successful mine. When mom over here gained her powers and I was conceived he wanted to perform a dark ritual that would transfer me into another a womb and use Piper as a sacrifice for more power. He wants me and my cousin Diana to give him children and our children their children etc. Whose power he can exploit he would give them water from Eternal Spring and link them to him, me and Diana giving us more power." Marcel explained.

"You didn't want to follow his plans any more." Kat assumes.

"I never did he promised me a place of peace, love and affection and acceptance. But he lied he only wanted me for power. I bided time for centuries waiting until I perfected and honed my craft and power to leave. For aeons, I avoided falling in love the best I could until one day loved proved too strong and I did what I vowed not to." Marcel carries on.

"So, you didn't want to have children but had one." P.J commented.

"I fell for a woman called Faye, and gave in to my temptation and had a child but my first attempt of fleeing with Faye resulted in her death and my child. You see although, I couldn't make myself barren, I could cloak a child still forming in a womb. Albert didn't know she was carrying a few weeks old baby." Marcel revealed shocking everyone trying his hardest not to shed tears.

"Marcel, I am so sorry that you had to experience that." Wyatt apologised.

"If Albert like you and your cousin Diana are truly immortal how do we defeat him transform him into something?" Piper asked.

"No, his power of Body Manipulation like mine made us immune to such spells. If we're going to kill him it will involve a long complicated powerful process. And to make things worse with Aunt Phoebe and Paige have children he will come after the twins and P.J due to their firstborn heritage, he will want to claim their power as his own along with the Power of Three and kill you all." Marcel answered this news frightened all present.

"We're not going down without a fight, he made an enemy out of the Halliwells when he took one of our own," Wyatt said.

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Lifelong Question.**

Over in California, in a rather comfortable one bedroom house, we have a small group of four a small coven. The head of the coven is Kareem Scales one of Paige's charges. The group of four are standing at the dining table in the living room/dining room. There are all kinds of ingredients laid out on the table.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Kareem asks his lover Tyler the boy well now young man Piper and her sisters helped a couple of years ago.

"Yes, I have to know if I don't do find out soon. I'll go insane." Tyler answers.

"Let's get started then," Dorothy spoke up one of the members of this small coven as well as a friend of the couple.

"He does not carry Wiccan blood. We ask the spirits to show kindness and empathy for this tortured soul. And allow this man to cast the spell that will soothe his soul." The three witches cast a minute passes before anyone speaks.

"Did it work?" Tyler asked.

"We won't know until you try Ty," Sharon says the third witch in the coven. Tyler nods feeling nervous about the results the answers he might receive shortly. His hands are trembling as he looks at all the ingredients and tools on the table. Tyler pours water into a wooden bowl from a jug and stops pouring it when it reaches two-thirds of the bowl. He then adds three white blessed roses and three blessed red roses. He then finally places a wooden sculpture of a baby in a crib into the centre of the bowl. Before cutting his left palm over the bowl letting a few droplets hit the wooden sculpture.

"Roses of red which symbolize the blood of the two, I carry. I ask of thee to join forces with the roses of white which represents the life they gave to me. Use my blood to show me those I seek grant me closure show me the answers that I seek." Tyler chants he then moves his left hand away from the bowl. Seconds later the ingredients in the bowl merge together creating a red smoke that rises from the bowl and creates two images one a man another the woman.

"I have to admit they are good looking," Sharon commented. Tyler is too stunned to comment, he finally has some answer he knows what his biological parents look like.

"I can see where you get your good looks from Ty," Kareem tells Tyler trying to break him from whatever trance he is in.

"I...I can't believe it that's what my parents' look like. I just wish that I knew their names so I could track them down." Tyler replies. Kareem places an arm over Tyler's shoulders.

"Don't worry Tyler, we will find them or whatever family you have," Kareem told Tyler to bring comfort.

"There just something familiar about him." Tyler comments.

"What do you mean familiar, there no way you could remember anything about them you were given up straight after birth?" Dorothy questions.

"I'm not sure there is just something familiar," Tyler responds the image of the man then transforms into another image one Tyler recognises instantly.

"M...Marcel!" Tyler gasped.

"Wait, Marcel. Marcel who?" Kareem questioned. Kareem looks at the image of what once a man but not a four-year-old boy.

"Marcel Halliwell, I-I met him when my bounty hunter foster parents wanted to take me to a powerful demon who wanted to sacrifice me to the Source. But he was only four when I met him, I was ten almost eleven at the time." Tyler answered, shocked how was this possible.

"I know people are having kids younger but a dad at a four-bit extreme." Sharon joked.

"Sharon please save the jokes for later this isn't funny. How could Marcel be your dad, I thought he was kidnapped and not to mention you were born before him?" Kareem pointed out.

"I have no idea this shouldn't be possible. But we've proofed this spell a thousand times. He has to be my biological dad but how. And why am I not a witch but an Archai? Maybe I'm just a carrier of the witch gene." Tyler rambles.

"The only chance we have at figuring this is out is by telling the Halliwell sisters," Dorothy said.

"What no, Piper she's suffered a lot already. I can't let her find out about this who knows how this will affect her. She hasn't seen Marcel in over twenty years." Tyler protests.

"Tyler, honey the sisters are our only shot for explanations. Maybe by working together with the sisters, we can get the answers you need and even find your father." Kareem tells Tyler. Tyler sighs, he hates to admit but Kareem was right, he wasn't looking forward to this conversation with Piper one bit.

"Pack your bags guys, we're heading to San Francisco," Tyler told his lover and friends. The group split, Dorothy and Sharon left for their apartment which wasn't too far away from Tyler and Kareem's place it took no more than thirty minutes for the four to pack a few things. Sharon and Dorothy after packing returned to Tyler's place where the four load their bags into Kareem's car boot. The group felt they should pack a few things just in case they end up staying in San Francisco for a while. After putting their stuff into the car boot, the four get into Kareem's car and head off to San Francisco.

Little do they know just after Tyler cast the spell to discover his true parentage. Albert has been watching using a looking glass from his hideout.

"It's going to be a pleasure to meet you, Tyler." Albert chuckles.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Father and Son.**

The drive from California to San Francisco was long and everyone mostly sat in silence. No one in the car, not Tyler not Kareem or their friends know that Albert was watching over them using Dark Magic. Once they arrive in San Francisco, they find a motel to check in at. Before heading over to the manor, Tyler knocks on the front door with feeling more nervous and unsure than he has ever had in his life. The door is answered by Paige who is surprised to see them.

"Tyler, Kareem what are you doing here?" Paige asks.

"Something really important has come up," Tyler answered.

"Not to be mean or sound rude. But we have some major witch business do you mind coming back tomorrow?" Paige tells Tyler, Kareem and their friends.

"This has something to do with Marcel," Tyler blurts out he couldn't wait any longer for things to be confirmed.

"You better come on in," Paige says welcoming the group inside. She then leads them over to the conservatory. Upon seeing Marcel, Tyler just freezes on the spot staring directly at him.

"Tyler what are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I-I." Tyler starts struggling. Marcel looks at the boy with curiosity and senses something no one else in the room could. Marcel just walks over to Tyler.

"It can't be," Marcel spoke, his eyes meet Tyler's eyes, he then quickly rips out a small strand of Tyler's hair. This small strand floats a little above Marcel's right hand and then transform into a green orb of light which then fades after a few seconds.

"What's going on here?" Phoebe asks.

"It can't be possible, son." Marcel almost whispered, in shock, he never thought he would have seen the child he and Faye once shared.

"So, our spell worked then to reveal his true parentage," Kareem commented.

"Am I the only one who noticed one key factor the age difference between the two." Piper points out.

"Did you forget that when I was with Albert, we crossed a dozen realms a dozen with different time zones. Tyler was conceived in a realm that was years ahead than this world. So when I cast my spell to send him to a womb of another woman far away from Albert's influence he was sent to this world to a time when I was still young and the Power of Three could protect him." Marcel explains.

"Here's a crazy idea, why don't we leave father and son alone for a few minutes," Wyatt suggests, it's not like this revaluation isn't important to him but there are things that father and son need to talk about alone.

"Great idea," Piper commented and then within a few minutes, Marcel and Tyler were left alone in the conservatory.

* * *

The two now alone, there was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I see there not much family resemblance between us," Tyler spoke.

"Me too, you might just look more like your mother, without the glamour," Marcel replies.

"Glamour?" Tyler said confused.

"Part of the spell to send you here. To cloak, it also gave you a false appearance but now that spell is broken your true appearance will slowly start to rise." Marcel explained.

"Oh, a new face to look forward to how fun," Tyler mumbled.

"Relax, a new face and body aren't too bad, you will still carry the same personality. Besides your mother was quite the beauty." Marcel says.

"C...Can I ask you a question, sir?" Tyler questions, he wasn't sure how to address Marcel last time, he saw Marcel both were children. But now both are adults and Marcel is his biological father.

"Ask away kid," Marcel answered.

"Why did you have a child? Only to send me away and why is that I have never inherited any form of witch traits or abilities?" Tyler asks.

"You're mother Faye, she was a special woman, she came from a long line of Archais and Elementals. Archais have often been mistaken for Firestarters due to their deep connection with the fire element. However, Archais have the ability to open portals to anywhere and are immune to attacks by fire. Faye was an Elemental someone blessed with the power to manipulate the powers of the four elements and rip portals throughout realities. She couldn't be harmed by any form of elemental attack. Now according to the rules of nature, nobody can be an Archai and witch or warlock the same as no one can be Elemental and witch or warlock. You have to be one or the other. However, if you were to have any children you could pass down genes that could make the children Witches, Warlocks, Archais or Elementals." Marcel told Tyler.

"So, sir what happens now?" Tyler questions.

"Right now, I need to cloak you and make sure when Albert or Diana or any of her possible offspring come you're safe." Marcel answers.

"Cloak just me! What about Kareem and my friends, your siblings, cousins, aunts and mother?" Tyler asked practically snapping.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect those, I love, however, when it comes to you, Tyler. Everyone else will always come second. Just like any other father, my child's safety will always come first." Marcel responds.

"I'm not a child Marcel, I will not back down from a fight. I'm adult I fight demons, warlocks and other evils every day." Tyler spoke with grave conviction.

"Albert is not a mere evil he's more dangerous and powerful than any foe, you have or will ever come up against. You are my son, you're still my child no matter the age. And when it comes to your well-being my say my decree is final." Marcel snaps.

"NO! What I do and my well-being is up to me and me alone," Tyler shouts.

"We are wasting precious time, every second we argue is a second Albert has to find you," Marcel said.

"We're not arguing because when arguing it means both sides have an equal side of wining," Tyler replies. Marcel then simply makes a hand gesture casting a spell making Tyler fall under an enchanted slumber. Marcel quickly catches the boy.

"You're right about arguing Tyler," Marcel says before blinking out of the manor.

Marcel appears with Tyler in his arms over at the compound, he has only recently acquired and cloaked. Marcel carries Tyler up to one of the bedrooms and lays Tyler out gently on the bed.

"Sleep tight baby boy, daddy has a lot to take care of, one day you will understand my actions," Marcel tells a sleeping Tyler before softly planting a kiss on his son's forehead.

End of chapter 10.


End file.
